


American Pastime

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I forget I can't always do what I want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Smallville Nostalgia Fest](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/555521.html). Part of the [Babysitting Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/babysittingverse) stories. Set somewhere between [Educating Clark](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/babysittingverse/works/138085) and [Almost the American President](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/babysittingverse/works/194768), along with some stories that don't quite exist...yet.
> 
> All my gratitude to Celli and Trinaest for their love and encouragement (and basically not giving me a choice on writing fic). If nothing else, I will always be grateful to SV for the friendships I got out of it.

"This is a terrible game. Tell me again why I'm here."

Clark glanced over at Lex, almost laughing at the look of disgust on his face as the Metropolis Rockets' second baseman was charged with his second error of the inning. They were spending the day at the ballpark, watching the Rockets get their asses handed to them by the Gotham Molerats. Laura sat between them eating cotton candy, and by eating, he meant wearing; her face was a pink sticky mess. Every so often she'd peel off a chunk and hold it up for Lex to eat, which he did without complaint and then Laura would light up as though it were the best game in the world. Which-- it probably was a better game than the one they were watching.

"Well," Clark started, "there were several reasons. Starting with, what, oh, teaching Laura about the great American traditions, baseball and apple pie and all that."

"I don't know what this is down there, but it is not the great American tradition. Jesus, why don't you learn to field, McIntyre!"

"Lex, stop heckling."

"He's asking for it."

"I know. But stop. You're setting a bad example for Laura, booing the home team."

"Sometimes the home team deserves to be booed, Clark. Right, Laura? Boo Rockets?"

"Boo Rockets," she repeated dutifully, and then squirmed giggling when Lex poked her tummy. "No tickles!"

"And second, I'm pretty sure Eric wanted you to use this as an opportunity to show yourself as man of the people, enjoying the simple pleasure of an afternoon game with a friend."

Lex raised an eyebrow at that. "Clark, I'm in a luxury box two seats over from Paul Rudd. I don't think this is very much being a man of the people."

Clark shook his head. "You're impossible."

Lex grinned at that, face splitting into a smile in a way that made something low and lazy spark in Clark's stomach. Even now that they were finally together, it would catch him unawares sometimes, just how much he wanted Lex and it seemed impossible that there ever was a time that he thought differently, thought they were just friends. Right now, sitting next to Lex, in his baseball hat and his slightly pink nose, Clark didn't know how he would get through another minute without pressing Lex down into the seats, and kissing him, and from the look on Lex's face, it was clear he wanted just that. He started to lean over when he heard Laura squeal, "Unca Yex on TV!" and looked up to see the three of them on the Jumbotron. He dropped back in his seat, gave the crowd a half-hearted wave, and tried very hard not to pout.

"What's wrong?" Apparently he wasn't successful.

"Nothing." Clark shrugged. Lex gave him a look. "Just, sometimes I forget." He waved a hand to indicate the crowd. "That I can't always do what I want."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "And what's stopping you?"

"Come on, Lex. We can't, in front of-- you're just starting the senatorial run."

"Have I ever given you the impression that I wanted to hide this?"

"No," Clark shook his head. "But it's one thing for your constituents to know that you're not entirely straight, another to see you making out with some guy on the cover of every major publication. It's not something you can afford to do right now."

Lex turned to him, placing one hand on his shoulder and pulling in him. "First, it's not some guy. It's _you_. And second," he leaned closer, whispering in Clark's ear so that Laura couldn't hear, "I'm Lex *fucking* Luthor. No one tells me what to do," before pressing his lips to Clark's and kissing the breath out of him, pretty impressive considering Clark was a superpowered alien who could hold his breath for a very long time. Clark was vaguely aware of catcalls and whistles and Laura shouting that they were on TV again, but nothing really mattered except Lex's mouth against his. When Lex finally pulled away, Clark knew he had a goofy grin on his face. Lex squeezed his hand and turned his attention back to the field.

"Oh for God's sake, we're still in the same inning! What are they doing? Throw strikes!"

"Boo Rockets!" Laura chirped.

"Good girl." Lex patted her head. "Clark, do you think I can buy the team? Because I want to fire them all."

Clark laughed. "Sure. You're Lex Luthor. You can do anything."

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the name Metropolis Rockets came from Punk's [Interstitial](http://home.teleport.com/~punkm/interstitial.html) which my subconscious stills thinks of fondly.


End file.
